Hashirama Senju
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History(Naruto Manga)' Hashirama was born the first son of Butsuma Senju during the warring states period Hashirama and his brothers grew up on the battlefield waging constant war with the Senju's rivals: the Uchiha. During his infrequent downtime, Hashirama met a boy his own age named Madara. The two quickly developed a friendly rivalry, be it skipping stones or urinating in rivers, with Hashirama typically winning their contests. 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Magnolia Arc Hashirama, along with his brother Tobirama, Neji Hyuga, and Portgas D. Ace were brought back to life to aid the 2nd and 3rd Divisions of the Alliance in seizing Magnolia after it was discovered that Yhwach, the monarch of the Wandenreich and strongest of the Acts of Chaos, was the Unit Commander. Relationships 'Powers and Abilities' Ninjutsu Wood Style * Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu: A clone that is created by using chakra to alter the user's own cells into vegetation. The clones can be as simple in function as a wooden dummy for use in the Body Replacement Technique or completely mobile and able to perform jutsu. They have the ability to travel far from the user and are able to communicate with the original. Moreover, since the wood clone has the ability to merge with plants and trees, it is also great for reconnaissance missions. By directly touching the wood clone with his hand, the user can change the shape of the clone. * Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Kakuan's Tenth Edict On Enlightenment: This technique can be used to suppress a jinchūriki’s chakra before or during transformation or used directly on a tailed beast, Hashirama used it on a tailed beast directly rather than a jinchūriki, he circumvented the use of the pillars and channelled the tailed beast control through his Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, which could even overwrite the control of a tailed beast controlled by the Sharingan. * Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence: 'A technique developed by Hashirama Senju, where the user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. * '''Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu: '''Using Wood Release, the user creates a dome-like defensive structure that completely surrounds which takes the form of a dragon's face. This defence is split down the middle and can be opened on the user's command. It is strong enough to withstand the destructive force of a Tailed Beast Ball. * '''Wood Style: Laughing Buddha Jutsu: '''The user creates a number of gigantic wooden hands that erupt upward from beneath the ground, which then encircle and attempt to restrain a chosen enemy. The size of each of these hands is around the size of a tailed beast. Hashirama is shown to be able to manifest two hands with sheer will alone, without the use of hand seals. * '''Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu: '''The user creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which they can use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. The dragon that the user creates can vary in terms of appearance. Hashirama is able to cause the dragon to detonate on his target, resulting in a large explosion. * '''Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu: '''After forming the required hand seals, the user creates an enormous statue-like creature out of wood. This humanoid creature with a full body and an oni-like face is usually created with a wooden dragon wrapped around its torso, and is generally used in battle as an avatar. The wooden dragon can be multiplied and be used to attack its enemies directly as well. This creature is stated to be as powerful as the Nine-Tails, and could catch an uncompressed, uncharged, standard Tailed Beast Ball fired by the latter. '''Sage Mode: '''Hashirama proved formidable in its usage, riding about on his wood techniques as a means to be mobile in battle while maintaining the stillness of one's self needed to continue building up natural energy to keep this mode activated. His different wood techniques become much stronger * '''Sage Art: Gracious Deity Gates: '''The user manifests a select number of massive red torii that fall down from above, in order to pin an intended target between the gate and the ground. The size and strength of these torii is such that they can even be used to immobilise the Ten-Tails. These torii are quite versatile and can be used in several different ways, this was displayed after Obito Uchiha became the beast's jinchūriki, Hashirama piled the torii atop one another in an attempt to increase their ability to immobilise the target. * '''Sage Art: Wood Style: True Thousand Hands: '''After entering Sage Mode, the user creates a wooden statue of titanic proportions; easily able to dwarf a full-sized Kurama, as well as a Complete Body — Susanoo. Thousands of hands originate from the statue's back in countless concentric rows, while its two main hands are clasped, as if in prayer. The statue can serve a variety of purposes in battle, from fighting on the user's behalf to defending and even using other techniques. The sheer size of this technique makes it almost impossible to attack the user. * '''Artifacts of the Buddha: '''After creating a gigantic wooden statue that possesses hundreds or thousands of hands, the user utilises all of these hands simultaneously to deliver powerful blows to the target. Due to the sheer volume of the punches involved, defending against the entirety of them is nearly impossible. This can be used as a one-shot technique, increasing its destructive power but also resulting in the hands behind the statue's back being destroyed. Afterwards, Hashirama discards the back of the statue to increase the mobility of the True Several Thousand Hands statue. 'Trivia Category:Kage Category:Resurrected Category:Male Category:Alliance Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Hidden Leaf Category:Plant Manipulation Users Category:Senju Clan Category:Immense Power Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Grandfather Category:Brother Category:Husband Category:Parents Category:Sage Category:In-love Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World